Mabel Grey
by cherry-chloe
Summary: Sous un air marin, une symphonie de la nature, James s'échappe de sa vie. Sauf qu'il ne se rend pas compte l'impact de son absence chez un certaine personne.  Real Person Slash  James/Michael


**Mabel Grey **

Auteur : Cherry-chloe

Rating : K+

Prairing : James/Michael

Note : Une histoire extrêmement fluffy. Il y a un petit air de « Un songe d'une nuit d'été » Donc on peut dire que le romantisme suinte de partout. J'espère que vous aimerez et que cela vous inspirera aussi pour que vous écriviez aussi un Fassavoy.

* * *

><p>L'eau était devenu son univers, à la fois illusion d'infinité et présence froide. Elle l'engloutissait de sa splendeur calme, changeant de couleur aussi vite que d'humeur. Là, elle arborait un turquoise apaisant. James dut cependant refaire surface lorsqu'il sentit ses poumons se vider totalement. Sa première goulée d'air fut telle une bénédiction, l'odeur de la mer multipliée par l'abstinence des secondes endurées auparavant. La deuxième ressemblait plutôt à un halètement étranglé, du à la douleur des poumons qui protestaient à être tant malmenés. Une vaguelette vint caresser son visage comme pour le réconforter. Sa langue vint cueillir les perles d'eau salée qui glissaient le long de ses lèvres, étirées par un sourire radieux. Il se mit sur le dos, faisant face à l'immensité céleste, laissant ainsi les ondes l'emporter à leur gré. La béatitude régnait dans son corps. L'impassible mer avait eu raison de son stress. Ces derniers jours avaient été rude en émotion. D'abord apprendre que son meilleur ami sortait avec une fille pour ensuite être de nouveau célibataire trois mois après, puis faire une instance de divorce après que sa femme ait réceptionnée plusieurs lettre de fan qui décrivait sa relation avec le dit-ami étant extrêmement louche et ensuite terminé par la fin d'un tournage plus qu'épuisant. La conclusion étant : « Il me faut des vacances ». Le bord de mer avait été immédiatement approuvé par son esprit fatigué et l'écossais avait tout de suite remplis ses valises pour s'immerger loin de tout contact social. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche, un brin irritée par le sel. Quelque chose vint caresser son dos et l'homme ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il se retourna vivement puis fit une brasse arrière. Rien à signaler, si ce n'était que le clapotis de l'eau. James se demanda un instant si il n'avait pas imaginé ce contact. L'envie faisait parfois activer son imagination un peu trop loin. L'envie de sentir un corps bien précis contre lui par exemple. L'envie de... L'écossais se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, presque jusqu'à sang pour se réveiller. Après quelques minutes d'expectative, ses bras roulèrent à travers l'afflux et le reflux, se déplaçant sans peine autours de ce monde fluide et sans barrière.<p>

Une fois arrivé sur la berge, James s'empara de son essuie et se frictionna vigoureusement la tête. Après s'être séché et habillé, il se décida enfin à allumer son téléphone portable. Une semaine sans donner de nouvelle à qui que se soit, était-ce raisonnable pour un homme de son âge ? Il haussa les épaules mentalement et entra son code avec flegme. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'appareil fut assailli par des vibrations, signe qu'il avait reçu un grand nombre de messages. Les premiers venaient évidemment de son manager. Puis de sa femme. Puis... Puis de Michael. Vingt-quatre messages de Michael. L'écossais aurait presque virevolté de joie en tenant son téléphone contre son cœur si l'image qu'il devait donner n'était pas celui d'un homme sérieux. Et hétérosexuel. Ce fut donc en réprimant son désir de crier qu'il appuya sur le bouton vert pour lire ces fameux textos. L'anxiété de son ami par rapport à son absence le fit culpabiliser. Chacune de ses phrases regorgeaient d'appréhension et de panique. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi ne donnait-il plus de nouvelle ? Comment allait-il ? Allait-t-il mal ?

James finit par faire un tri avec entre les messages de son ami et ceux des autres, pour mieux profiter de ces contacts indirects avec l'irlandais. Dans un de ces derniers textos, ce dernier avait marqué « Tu me manques ». Cette phrase avait empli l'écossais de pur bonheur mais aussi d'inquiétude. Il espérait que Michael ne s'était quand même pas fait autant de souci pour lui. Peut-être était-ce la fin de ses vacances... Ses doigts triturèrent encore un instant la machine, cherchant à savoir s'il devait appeler l'autre acteur ou pas. Finalement, James remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Il n'était pas prêt à entendre _sa_voix. D'un pas lent et indécis, l'homme remonta la côte jusqu'au chalet qu'il avait acheté anonymement. La maisonnette avait été taillé dans la nature, se confondant avec la végétation d'une singulière façon. Mais ce mélange de pierre et de feuillage ne faisait qu'épanouir un peu plus l'écossais. C'était son abris. Son refuge. Là où personne ne pouvait venir le chercher. Automatiquement, il se dirigea vers la véranda qui était emplie de pots en terre cuite croulant sous les fleurs aux senteurs capiteuses. Confortablement installé sur un fauteuil en osier, James contempla le paysage par delà la vitre. Il aurait aimé partager ce moment avec Michael. Lui montrer chaque coins et recoins de ce site perdu au beau milieu de nul part. Lui faire découvrir les saveurs cachées de la mer. Lui apprendre les noms des étoiles. Lui faire partager une tasse de thé devant un feu jusqu'à s'endormir sous une couverture. Mais il ne fallait pas espérer trop du destin. James ramena ses jambes contre son torse, comme pour se protéger d'une quelconque attaque. Dehors, le vent avait entamé sa cavalcade empêtrée. Dehors... La nuit allait commencer.

Sans s'en rendre compte, James s'était endormi, la tête posée contre la fenêtre, le corps à moitié tourné dans le fauteuil. Quelques faibles rayons vinrent lui caresser la peau, éclairant la véranda d'une blanche clarté. L'odeur des primevères, de la menthe et des lis le réveilla complètement. Il soupira d'aise tout en s'étirant. Bientôt, l'homme se releva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain pour y prendre un bain parfumé, puis pour se changer à moitié (il préférait rester torse nu). Un bâillement vint lui décrocher la mâchoire lorsqu'il se prépara une tasse de thé, signe que finalement, il aurait bien aimé encore dormir quelques heures de plus mais que les conditions de sommeil n'avait pas été favorable. James se frotta les paupières, avala une première gorgée de son breuvage et sortit de la maison pour admirer la faune et la flore. Ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'au seul chemin de terre qui bordait la demeure. Pas une seule fois l'écossais n'avait croisé quelqu'un sur cette route. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Il fit demi-tour, rentra de nouveau dans le chalet, posa sa tasse dans le lavabo, prit ses clés et ferma la porte à double tours pour s'engager à l'intérieur du chemin de terre. Somme toute, il n'avait pas envie de retourner à Londres. A quoi bon se torturer l'esprit avec un homme qu'on aimait sans réciprocité, une ex-femme presque hystérique, un travail devenu de plus en plus exigeant... Après quelques minutes de marche, James arriva enfin devant l'étendue océanique. Sa majesté l'impressionnait chaque fois. C'était à la fois magnifique et bouleversant. Peu de personne comprenait son émoi lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à la mer. Mais il n'en avait cure. L'écossais n'avait pas envie qu'on le comprenne.

Alors qu'il allait s'allonger sur le sable, James capta l'odeur d'un inconnu. Des bruits de pas le fit se retourner. Le parfum de la citronnelle l'enveloppa en même temps que des bras puissant vinrent s'enrouler autours de ses épaules. C'était à la fois doux et chaud. Pourtant, quelque chose de plus froid vint glisser le long de son cou. On aurait dit... Des larmes.

- Michael ? Murmura l'écossais en reconnaissant la silhouette de son ami.

- Ne me refait plus jamais ça.

Sa voix semblait brisée, enrouée par les pleurs. James ne sut que faire, affecté de voir son meilleur ami dans un tel état. Pourquoi s'était-il fait tant de soucis ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si il comptait réellement dans sa vie. N'est ce pas ? L'irlandais serra encore plus fort James, enfonçant ses ongles au travers ses omoplates.

- Je... Je suis désolé...

- Ne me refait plus jamais ça. Répéta le blond.

Ce dernier se dégagea finalement, dévoilant son visage strié par les marques des larmes précédemment versées. L'une d'elle brillait encore sur une de ses joues. James, qui était totalement convaincu qu'il était en train de vivre un rêve, embrassa celle-ci avec toute la douceur et l'amour qu'il portait en lui. Puis, il dériva ses lèvres vers celle de son ami, effleurant au passage la peau mal rasée de l'irlandais. James sursauta violemment. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Ceci paraissait bien trop réel pour être une illusion. Sans un regard, il se détacha de l'autre homme, honteux d'avoir eu un tel comportement. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Michael ne se mit pas en colère, ni ne montra de dégoût. Que du contraire. Il se rapprocha, attrapa les épaules de James pour lui faire face et planta ses yeux vifs-argents dans ceux azurés de son vis-à-vis. Quelques secondes passèrent, où tout deux se dévisagèrent sans retenue. Leurs regards n'avait plus d'ambiguïté. Envie. Passion. Ferveur. Avidité... Amour.  
>Michael se pencha avec lenteur, appliquant ses lèvres contre celle de l'écossais. Il était synonyme de tendresse et de désespoir. James savoura cet instant. Savoura le goût si particulier de son... ami. Il s'accrocha à lui, torse nu contre veste noire. Leur baiser dura un temps. Indéfinissable mais indéniablement bon. Mais ils durent bientôt se séparer, haletant légèrement tant ce geste les avaient troublés. Les deux hommes ne se démêlèrent pas pour autant, restant collés l'un à l'autre, besoin vital d'un contact physique. James enfouit son visage contre le cou de l'irlandais, humant son parfum avec délectation. Acidulé et sucré. Citron vert. <em>Mabel Grey<em>. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce constat.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

Michael soupira et caressa la chevelure brune de l'acteur.

- Quand tu as allumé ton téléphone, j'ai réussi à te localiser grâce à un satellite. On peut dire que tu m'as fait une sacré frayeur.

- Pardonne-moi. J'avais envie d'être seul et...

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, coupé dans son élan par la bouche de l'irlandais. Sa langue vint caresser le satin humide des lèvres de James, goûtant avec plaisir ce doux met. Un gémissement sortit de la gorge de l'écossais qui subissait cette torture sans aucun remord. La main du blond parcourut l'échine mise à découvert de l'autre homme, répondant par mimétisme au toucher. C'était nouveau, c'était délicieux, c'était étourdissant. C'était Michael.

Pris d'une soudaine illumination, James se décolla progressivement de l'autre acteur et lui arbora un immense sourire. Il parsema les joues de l'irlandais de baisers papillons puis lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime.

Michael rayonnait de bonheur et enlaça une nouvelle fois _son_homme. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, il ne le quitterait plus. Cela lui paraissait à présent irréfutable. James lui prit la main et le traîna derrière lui, refaisant le chemin qu'il avait emprunté une heure auparavant. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi devant la maison de l'écossais, l'un abasourdi, l'autre enivré.

- Tu m'avais caché l'existence d'une telle demeure. C'est... Magnifique. C'est à toi ?

- Non. C'est à nous.

Et James embrassa passionnément l'irlandais, comme pour souligner ses paroles. Les clés à l'intérieur de sa paume, le brun fit visiter la totalité de la maison, attendri par les expressions émerveillées de son bien-aimé. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent comptent, l'obscurité rongeait petit à petit la voûte céleste jusqu'à ce qu'elle arbore son voile noir parsemé de trous de lumière. Main dans la main, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le jardin et s'installèrent à même le sol, contre la pierre de la terrasse. Ils étaient étourdis, tant par la rapidité des événements que par la force de leur sentiment respectif. Michael se coucha, vite suivi par l'écossais qui se pelotonna contre son buste. Leurs yeux étaient rivés sur les étoiles scintillantes, reflets de leur propre vie à l'instant présent.

- Je t'aime James. Prononça soudain l'irlandais. Je pense que c'est ainsi depuis le début. Pardonne mon retard. Je sais que tu m'as longtemps attendu mais j'avais trop peur. Jusqu'à ce que tu partes. Ton départ a... changé ma vie.

James ferma ses paupières, profitant pleinement de ses paroles, les dégustant petit à petit. Il savait à présent qu'il n'était plus seul. Que ses problèmes allaient enfin se terminer. Et que, finalement, être avec la personne aimée n'était pas aussi difficile qu'on le pensait. Un sourire collé sur le visage, l'écossais se redressa pour marquer les lèvres de son homme d'un baiser au goût d'océan.


End file.
